


Un bon petit ami

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Ran está algo indignada por el retraso, a falta de ideas para titulos me voy a lo francés, amistades goals, fanfic largo que espero terminar pronto, iré agregando más personajes luego, shinichi nervioso, shinkai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Shinichi está saliendo con Kaito, así que es hora de que algunas personas se vayan dando cuenta. ¿Qué tan problemático será eso para los dos?





	1. Mouri Ran

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lograr terminar esto y no dejarlo a medias... TvT  
> Básicamente es una continuación del One-shot "Entonces...¿Aceptas?" mi amiga y yo estabamos pensando como sería la reacción de los demás al enterarse de la nueva pareja de Shinichi y como actua él ante ello, así que probablemente cuente con pocos capitulos :'v eso espero por lo menos. <3

 Ran Mouri 

  
Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Ran había pedido su respectiva taza de café con leche a la camarera del local bajo la agencia de su padre. Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca y daba un sorbo a su café. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito de Shinichi? Se suponía que la reunión estaba pautada desde hace días y, como siempre, Shinichi seguramente se había quedado estancado en uno de los tantos casos que no podía negar. 

Aún se preguntaba cómo es que seguían siendo amigos. Luego de que Shinichi soltase la bomba de la organización que lo estaba persiguiendo, prácticamente mientras almorzaban en un día cualquiera en el instituto, la reacción de Ran fue quedarse callada mientras procesaba toda la información para dejar paso a la cara roja producto de la cantidad de cosas que había hecho con Shinichi en el cuerpo de un niño.

 

Recordaba que le gritó un montón de insultos a su mejor amigo mientras este se dejaba hacer; también recordaba la sensación de humillación cada vez que pensaba en las veces que lloró por él en frente de Conan. Habían pasado meses mientras intentaba reorganizar sus ideas y cuando se sintió preparada, recibió la otra bomba. Un Shinichi avergonzado mientras le confesaba que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por otra persona. Ran estaba algo aturdida en ese momento — después de todo, lidiar con dos cosas de tanta magnitud hacían que su cabeza no se concentrara lo suficiente — dando paso a la indignación. 

 

Estuvo meses intentando lidiar con eso y por fin se atrevió a hablar con Shinichi para resolver todo ese asunto y saber quién había separado a Shinichi de ella. Pero, como siempre, Shinichi se había olvidado de la hora a la que se suponía debía asistir. 

 

La castaña frunció más los labios, comenzando a dar ligeros golpes al suelo con el tacón de sus sandalias. De verdad, que no entendía porque seguía esperando. Cuando iba a llamar a la camarera para pagar, escuchó el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta del local dejando ver a un hombre acalorado — seguramente por correr hacia acá — moviendo la mirada frenéticamente. 

 

—Aquí, Shinichi —soltó Ran mientras sacudía su brazo en el aire. Shinichi pareció tomar un poco de aire para luego caminar hacia la chica. 

 

—Lo siento Ran… Estuve ocupado con los papeles de un caso —mencionó apenado mientras se sentaba frente la mujer. 

 

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende, Shinichi? — murmuró mientras arrugaba la frente en un aspecto enojado. 

 

Shinichi pareció reír, y Ran no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Sinceramente no podía estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo. Shinichi dejó su bolso a un lado y volvió a sonreír. 

 

—De verdad lo siento Ran, no fue mi intención haber tardado tanto —murmuró apenado mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello. 

 

—Olvidalo, igual no esperé mucho. — _ Mentira _ , dijo su mente mientras la chica se esforzaba por no hacer un berrinche en pleno café—. Ahora, ya que tenemos la atención del otro. ¿Me dirás por qué nos reunimos aquí?.

 

Ran esperó pacientemente a que el detective hablara. Le resultaba algo extraño que en primera instancia Shinichi no hubiese hablado de una vez. 

 

—Pues…¿Recuerdas cuando sugeriste que debía decirte cuando pudiera salir con la persona que te mencioné que me gustaba? —preguntó el otro mientras respiraba profundamente—. Pues supongo que debes ser la primera en saber entonces que estoy en una especie de relación con alguien. 

 

Ran le miró pasmada. Vaya, no esperaba de, entre todas las cosas, esto. Claramente fue sorprendente. Luego de un arduo silencio Ran no pudo hacer nada más que reír, haciendo que Shinichi alzara una ceja indignado. 

 

La chica se secó las lágrimas producto de la risa para luego mirarlo. —Vaya. Esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no esto, Shinichi. Realmente estoy sorprendida. 

 

—No seas atorrante Ran —murmuró indignado mientras cruzaba los brazos. 

 

—Es que.. Debes admitir que es raro que estés tan nervioso, y resulta lindo incluso. 

 

Shinichi suspiró mientras le indicaba a la camarera — que se había acercado unos minutos antes de que Ran comenzara a reír — un café negro provocando que Ran arrugara la nariz. 

 

—En serio, Shinichi… No deberías tomar así tanto café, terminará matándote —soltó mientras daba otro sorbo a su café. 

 

—Me mantiene despierto, y sabe bien —dijo viendo como la camarera caminaba al mostrador. 

 

Ran carraspeó para obtener la atención de Shinichi provocando que este se sobresaltara. —Bien, entonces… ¿quién es? —Ojos azules interesados. Shinichi sabía que debía decirle, pero aun así no salia nada de su boca. 

 

—No sé cómo empezar. — _ No tienes que decirle que tu posible pareja es un ladrón buscado internacionalmente…  _ Shinichi sacudió sus pensamientos y se resignó—. Es de la escuela de Ekoda... Estudiamos en el mismo salón.

 

Ran parpadeó. Aún no entendía porque Shinichi se había cambiado de instituto, pero lo dejó estar; tenía la suficiente experiencia como para no meterse a fondo en la forma que tenía su amigo en evadir los problemas. 

 

—Bien, se llama Kuroba Kaito —Shinichi volvió a hablar mientras se removía en la silla—. Tiene nuestra misma edad.

 

—Tranquilo Shinichi, no es como si estuvieses en un interrogatorio —mencionó tranquilamente la castaña mientras movía el removedor de azúcar en su café distraídamente—. Así que ya le has pedido salir a esa persona que te gusta. Eso es un progreso maravilloso, tomando en cuenta lo que nos tardamos nosotros, por no decir que más bien eran indirectas que nunca captamos. 

 

Shinichi le miró con una ligera culpa para luego desviar su mirada. Ran, por otro lado, terminó de tomarse su café y le sonrió suave.

 

—Está bien, Shinichi, me alegro mucho por ti. Lo que nos haya pasado no debería repercutir en las decisiones que tomes a partir de ahora… Todos sabemos lo denso que eres a la hora de hablar sobre tus sentimientos, así que solo espero que no lastimes a ese tal Kaito con tu poco tacto

 

—¿Qué estás intentando decir, Ran? —murmuró Shinichi. Ran iba a comenzar a hablar, pero la camarera había llegado con el café humeante, junto con la rebanada de tarta de limón. Le agradeció a la mujer para luego enfocar su mirada nuevamente en su amiga—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño, intentando no sentirse ofendido.

 

—Eres lento para cosas del amor, Shinichi… O por lo menos en algunos casos —dijo para enfatizar viendo como el chico hacía pequeños pucheros—. Preferías un caso antes de salir conmigo. Mira lo que pasó en Tropical Land… Me  _ dejaste _ por un caso Shinichi.

 

Shinichi se sonrojó por ello. Bueno, no es que fuese su culpa, no podía decirle  _ no  _ a un caso. No podían culparlo, ¿verdad? Pero claramente no era un mal pretendiente, podía ser romántico si se lo proponía. 

 

—Puedo ser un buen romántico, no soy ajeno a las cosas románticas, Ran —dijo indignado.

 

Ran suspiró para luego reír. —Shinichi, me hiciste esperar una hora en nuestra cita en el cine, aquella vez que explotó el edificio… Me dejaste plantada en el restaurante más caro de todos. Bueno, ese no cuenta tanto por tu problema con Conan, ¿no? Lo que quiero decir es que, no basta con solo amarle, debes tener detalles, Shinichi.

 

—Me haces ver como una mala pareja —rió divertido mientras daba un sorbo a su café—. Se que soy algo despistado a veces, pero no es porque quiera; a veces doy las cosas por sentado y me pierdo en el camino. Y sabes que siempre quise mantenerte segura y quería más que nada estar contigo, pero ya ves... Pasó todo esto y no pude decir más nada. 

 

—Lo sé, sólo digo que seas más atento en ese aspecto, no queremos que Kai piense que eres un gruñón —dijo en broma apoyando su rostro en su mano—. Y… ¿Cómo es Kaito? Debe ser muy genial para tener tu interés, ¿no? 

 

—Pues… Él es divertido… Amable — quizás algo tonto a veces, pero serio cuando debe serlo. Me gusta cómo piensa su cabeza, es entretenido hablar con él.  _ Amo su intelecto  _ —pensando esto último. No es raro que la gente se enamore de la mente de otras personas, pero prefiere reservarse eso de Ran—. Le gusta la magia, y he de admitir que me gusta cuando pareciera que volviera a ser un niño cuando habla de la magia tan vivo y entusiasta… Simplemente, Kaito es  _ perfecto. _

 

Ran sonrió suave mientras escuchaba a Shinichi hablar. Se notaba lo entusiasta que se veía su amigo hablando de ese nuevo chico, tan entusiasta como cuando hablaba de haber resuelto un caso con rapidez, tan entusiasta como cuando alguien le regalaba una tarta de limón. Tan feliz como un  _ enamorado _ . 

 

Tal vez estaba siendo errónea; quizás este nuevo chico haría que Shinichi fuese más atento. 

 

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de que cada uno se fuese a su respectiva casa. Una vez salieron del local, Ran le abrazó con fuerza para luego separarse.

 

—Me encantaría conocer a Kaito. —Sonrió suave—. Se ve que te trae loco. 

Shinichi sonrió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras asentía. Ran golpeó su espalda y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su departamento. 

 

…

 

Shinichi suspiró aliviado de que Ran no hubiese armado un drama nuevamente, lo había tomado mejor que él cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con Sera. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje a Kaito. Le invitaría a comer en alguna heladería…

 

No era mal novio, y lo comprobaría. 


	2. Akako Koizumi-Aoko Nakamori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akako debería saber sus limites, y Aoko, pues Aoko sólo quería asegurarse de que Kaito estuviese bien..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'3 ah, me tardo demasiado tiempo en públicar algo, ahahahah, espero les guste, si hay algun error no duden en decirme :D

Aoko tenía dudas con Kaito y el chico nuevo, Shinichi, y de cómo llevaban su relación. Había visto los dramas suficientes como para saber que algo no estaba funcionando del todo entre esos dos. No se tomaban de la mano, en ningún momento los vio besándose a hurtadillas( y no es que ella esté siguiendo todos los pasos de Kaito, sólo era curiosidad por saber por qué no habían hecho todas las cosas comunes de las parejas) , ni mucho menos usando apodos de novios.

—¿Aoko, qué haces?— Akako asomó su rostro a un lado de Aoko para ver que tanto veía la chica de cabello alborotado. 

Aoko pegó un brinco retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared del vestíbulo. Llevó una mano a su pecho para intentar calmar los golpeteos de su corazón ante el susto, mientras miraba al suelo. —Menudo susto me has dado, Akako, no te aparezcas así sin más, que me vendrás matando. —cuando recuperó la compostura alzó la mirada para ver a la chica.

—Lo siento, pero es que te veías como una acosadora, y quería saber que estabas haciendo...Solo eso. —rió divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos. —¿Estás espiando a Kudo con Kuroba? deberías superar ya a Kuroba, Aoko.

—Aoko no tiene que superar a nadie, solo quería saber por qué esos dos no tienen citas o algo parecido… Parecen amigos, no pareja.— señaló indignada al no comprender el comportamiento de los muchachos.

—Ahora que lo dices. No los he visto actuar como una pareja...— comentó centrando su atención en los recién ¿novios? Si se podía llamar así.

— Aoko quiere saber porque no se toman de la mano o algo— susurró Nakamori mientras fruncia el ceño—así que nuestra misión es ver por qué no se comportan como pareja.. 

Aoko tomó la mano de la chica para comenzar a jalar de esta mientras Akako se removía en un intento inútil por alejarse de la mujer. Cuando lograron alcanzarlos, Aoko se plantó frente a los dos más altos. Kaito alzó una ceja mientras dejaba de mirar el teléfono de Shinichi, mientras, Shinichi movió la mirada desde la bruja a la más baja de los cuatros y viceversa. 

—Hola…¿Aoko...Akako...?— dijo Kaito mientras centraba toda su atención a ambas mujeres, ¿qué hacían de repente frente a ellos?

—Aoko y Akako necesitan consultar un par de cosas con Kudo— murmuró la castaña apretando su maletín tras su espalda. —es de vital importancia, y muy personal, incluso de ti. —agregó de último al ver la mirada inquisidora del mago contra ella.

—¿Por qué no simplemente nos dices y ya? no es como si tuvieses algo interesante que ocultar— comentó entre risas el chico ignorando el ceño fruncido de su mejor amiga.

— Cállate, Kaito idiota… No quiero que te burles de mí, sólo déjame hablar con Kudo, luego podrás estar con él el resto de la semana…¿Bien? 

—¿No deberían preguntarme a mí primero?— Aoko se encrespó por la voz del detective. Sonrío un poco apenada y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Por favor, Kudo...No tomará mucho tiempo… — rió leve viéndose lo más inocente.

Shinichi frunció el ceño ante la curiosidad, para luego suspirar. —Bien, si es algo importante para ti, está bien.—murmuró sonriéndole a Kaito.— Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a casa, así te ayudo con lo que me estabas hablando.

Kaito pareció encogerse de hombros para luego asentir. Akako y Aoko fruncieron más el ceño, ¿no beso?, ¿no nada?... Luego giraron la mirada al detective, sospechoso.

Luego de salir del instituto, Akako les invitó a una heladería cerca del colegio, ambos asintieron y siguieron a la chica hasta el local, una vez llegaron fueron directamente a la barra para solicitar sus respectivos helados, y sólo una taza de café para el detective.

—Bien….¿Para que me han llamado?— preguntó una vez Aoko terminó de sentarse en la silla. 

—¿Qué intenciones tienes con Kuroba?— preguntó Akako con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Shinichi dejando de lado su taza en la mesa. —¿de qué hablan?

—Tu aura es demasiado extraña, despides una energía incómoda como la de un demonio...Y eso no me gusta para nada. ¿qué pretendes con Kuroba, Kudo…?— volvió a preguntar. — ¿Lo estás usando para tus fines detectivescos?

—¿Qué?— murmuró con un tic nervioso, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esta chica?

—Aoko no ha visto ninguna muestra de afecto entre ustedes dos. Se que Kaito no lo diría, pero a él le gusta en cierto modo el contacto afectuoso. ¿Por qué no se tratan como pareja?— Shinichi apretó los labios algo nervioso.

—Kudo… Sabemos que eres la pareja de Kuroba, de hecho, aun nos molesta haber perdido contra ti— Aoko se quejó a lo lejos, con una clara negativa ante el comentario de la bruja.— así que, más te vale no estar haciendo nada extraño como para que Kaito se sienta mal. 

—Yo lo sé todo Kudo, incluso dentro de la cabeza de Kuroba, así que más te vale mostrar algo de afecto o algo para que Kaito esté más contento. Él no ha visto la diferencia de ser amigos o novios, y los dos sabemos que viene después de eso. —sonrió más relajada.—Así que te ayudaremos a ser más afectuosos con Kuroba. 

Shinichi estaba seguro de que estaba sudando frío. Juraba que la persona quien defendería a Kaito sería Aoko, de hecho, se había preparado para cualquier golpe físico de la mujer, con lo que no se había topado era con la declaración de la chica de ojos rojos, no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que no sería lastimado físicamente nada más.

 

— Sabemos que Kaito es tan o más lento en el amor como tú. Es decir, aun si quisiera algo de cariño, no lo mostraria abiertamente.—dijo Aoko retomando la conversación.— Y al parecer, tu tienes problemas con eso de las muestras de afecto. 

¿En donde demonios se había metido? pensó Shinichi, removiendose incómodo en el asiento. Sinceramente, los amigos de Kaito eran peor que los suyos, comenzando con el hecho de que, ni siquiera Ran se metería en su relación a ese extremo. Apretó los labios con fuerza para disponerse hablar.

—Koizumi, entiendo que al parecer, para no afirmar, aún estás resentida por el hecho de que alguien que no eres tu, se quedó con Kaito. Pero sinceramente, Kaito no es un objeto ni mucho menos un premio como pareciera que das a entender.— Akako apretó la cucharilla mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

— Así que, te agradecería que mantuvieras tu nariz lejos de mi relación con Kaito, si en tal caso hubiese algún problema lo resolveremos ambos. Así que no necesito, ni necesitamos, que alguien más que nosotros resolvamos nuestros asuntos.

Aoko abrió los labios inconscientemente sintiéndose nerviosa ahora. Mientras, Akako apretaba los dientes indignada ante el asunto, ¿quien se creía como para decirle esas cosas en su cara?

—Y otra cosa, nadie es capaz de saberlo todo, no es como si fuésemos una deidad para ello— comentó levantándose.— Así que, mejor metete en tus propios asuntos, que yo me encargo de los míos tengan buen día— murmuró despidiéndose de ambas para luego salir de la heladería.

Cuando el chico salió, Aoko soltó un silbido sorprendida mientras giraba su mirada hacia la bruja— al parecer, Kudo si es un buen partido para el idiota de Kaito, Aoko lo aprueba rotundamente— comentó sonriente,— Y, creo que Aoko no es la que no ha superado a Kaito, ¿no lo crees Akako? 

Akako frunció más el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza la cucharilla. ¿por qué estos chicos le humillaban así? Aoko suspiró y sacó su monedero—vamos Akako, Aoko te invitará otro helado para animarte— dijo levantándose para ir a la cajera y ordenar otras dos barquillas. 

Aoko dejó de preocuparse por saber de qué forma se demostraban amor los otros chicos. Ya Kudo le había dado a entender que, a su manera, quería mucho a Kaito. 

 

_____

—Tus amigas me perturban...— murmuró Shinichi una vez escuchó a alguien entrar por la ventana de su casa.

—¿Aoko te golpeo con algo mientras no estaba?—preguntó el menor de los dos mientras se acurrucaba a un lado del detective.— No creo que haya sido nada malo, aun te veo intacto— canturreo haciendo una inspección al cuerpo del chico.

—Me refiero a la de ojos rojos, Koizumi...—indicó estremeciéndose ante eso.— creo que escarbó demasiado y quizá dije algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Al parecer es raro que no estemos chupandonos la garganta el uno al otro en público, y quizá, Koizumi solo está preocupada porque vaya a divulgar tu secreto a la policía—murmuró rodando los ojos. — y quizá, solo quizá, algo resentida por no ser ella tu novia.

—Pero si tu y yo sabemos que eres todo un amor Shin-chan— ronroneó el mago pasando sus brazos por su cuello para atraerlo hacia él y dejarlo sobre su cuerpo.— Creo que no deberías preocuparte. Era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien que no fuese yo le dijera unas cuantas cosas para mantenerla a raya.— sonrió más ampliamente.

—Me preocupa que tan raras son tus amistades, pero no puedo decir mucho—murmuró inclinando su rostro para besar los labios del mago. Kaito ronroneó dentro del beso apretandolo más contra él.

—Tranquilo, creo que ya Akako quedó al tanto, y Aoko, pues, solo asegúrate de esquivar sus trapeadores.. — le guiñó un ojo divertido. 

—Bien...Por cierto, ¿te gustaría ir a un evento de magia que darán en el centro comercial de Beika?—preguntó pasando su nariz por el cuello del menor.

—Mmnnm, eso suena genial,aunque, espero que no hayan muertos en el camino, sabes lo que pasó la última vez que salimos juntos, terminé comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras tú revisabas las entrañas de ese cadáver.

— En mi defensa, no es como si lo estuviese pidiendo— susurró haciendo un mohín para luego apretar con fuerza el cuerpo del chico.


End file.
